


Overcome

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: 2pHetalia, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kisses, M/M, SWEET BOYS, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Sitting in such a close proximity can lead to restlessness for these two. Who will cave first?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matzo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matzo19/gifts).



It had all started innocently; William had been sweet and mentioned wanting to paint Maxim’s eyes and Maxim, after recovering from being so flustered, had consented.

Maxim was not prepared to be so close to William and stay conscious. The only times hed ever been this close were when they were going to bed or the incredibly rare occasion that William was taking him home from the bar but, in both cases, he wasn’t really all there for it. This time, however, he didn't have the choice as William was painting his eyes.

“Can you stare off?” He had requested after positioning his lamp so the light wouldn’t blind Maxim but it also would allow William to see exactly what he wanted. Of course, staring off intentionally was difficult but Maxim did his best as William sat in front of him on the couch, setting a paint pallet on the coffee table to the side as he began to work. Every so often, he'd have to stop what he was doing to mix a new colour. Maxim would take those moments to relax his eyes and for them to follow the artist’s movements with admiration. 

Maxim gently took the pallet and held it in his hands which William thanked him for as he returned to painting. Gradually, William got closer and it became more difficult for Maxim to focus on something behind the man, his eyes began to focus more on those determined and serious blue eyes shadowed by his strong brows, his expression focused and driven as he worked. He picked up a tissue from the floor and noticed Maxim’s eyes following him and for the first time in nearly 30 minutes, he smiled softly before returning to work. By now, William was almost entirely in Maxim’s lap as he got close enough to see the details of the ridges in Maxim’s eyes; he was close enough that Maxim could feel his breath tickling his beard and his hands fisted at his sides. He felt so strongly for the man painting him that he found it difficult not to stare at the lip not hidden by beard, sweet and plump and ripe for the kissing. However, he managed. An hour in and William barely had room for the canvas between them as he painted though he was beginning to slow. He paused after a moment and looked Maxim in they eyes, focused on him for once this evening, his gave gentle. He leant forward slowly, tilting his head, allowing time for Maxim to register what exactly was going on and to pull away if he didn’t want this. He didn’t pull away however and William’s lips breushed softly against his, the blue eyes shut as he lingered for a moment. He sat back slowly before clearing his throat and licking his lip.

“Ahem.. ah. Sorry,” he says with a shy chuckle. “Your.. beauty just.. overtook me,” he explains, scratching his beard, his cheeks growing pink. Maxims heart was racing in his chest and his eyes were half lidded. Most kisses hed experienced were aggressive and hungry but this had felt slow and it made his body feel warm all over as if heat waves were pulsating. His lips tingled where they’d been touched and all he could think was how unique that was and how much he wanted it again.   
“Thank you,” he says after a beat, setting the pallet down beside them and moving to do the same with Williams canvas and brush. Will allowed it, sitting patiently as he waited for what was to come next. 

Soon, Maxim was taking the lead, leaning in slowly as to allow William time to retreat, his head cocked to the side. William met him in the middle, their kiss just as soft as before though with more feeling as William slipped a hand up to caress Maxim’s cheek, brushing his finger along it softly. It didn't grow much further than that but it still left Maxim breathless as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to William’s who took slow and deep breaths.

“Wow,” the less experienced breathed before sitting back, running a hand through his hair, a small smile playing upon his lips. 

“Wow,” Maxim agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for matzo inspired by something said in our rp  
> Maxim belings to zhidd/ask-p2russia on tumblr and william is my boy!
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!


End file.
